


Indolence

by brokibrodinson



Series: Depravity [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Underage Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re fucking your own son.”<br/>Haytham’s fingers stilled on his keyboard as he looked up to see Charles standing in the doorway to his office, his piercing blue eyes beseeching Haytham to deny the accusation.<br/>“Not the words I would have used,” Haytham began calmly, “but yes, I suppose I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indolence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay I know, I'm meant to be working on prompt fills, but _technically_ this is one, I got a request for a modern AU a while ago. It didn't immediately grab me because I didn't really plan on writing any AUs but then it hit me that if Connor had been sent to live with his father after Ziio died, that would most likely mean he was a minor, and thus a terrible idea was planted. (By the way I place Connor in this fic to be about 14)
> 
>  _But wait, didn't you say in the very first chapter of your fills that you weren't comfortable writing shota?_  
> ...Haha yeah. I think all the conhayth's corrupted me.
> 
>  _If this is a fill, why isn't it a chapter in your fill collection?_  
>  Because the ideas just keep coming! So I figured I'd make a kind of series out of it, and have decided to post it separately. It's also partly theprettynerdie's fault. Thanks Taylor.
> 
> Again, a warning that this fic contains **underage sex** and **incest.**

“You’re fucking your own son.”

Haytham’s fingers stilled on his keyboard as he looked up to see Charles standing in the doorway to his office, his piercing blue eyes beseeching Haytham to deny the accusation.

“Not the words I would have used,” Haytham began calmly, “but yes, I suppose I am. Dare I ask how you found out?”

Charles shifted uneasily, cheeks flushing as he dropped his gaze to stare determinedly at the floor. “I... heard you,” he confessed uncomfortably. “Last night.”

“Hmm,” Haytham mused thoughtfully, not appearing particularly embarrassed or upset like Charles had expected. He raised a curious eyebrow. “And do you intend to... do anything about it?”

“No!” Charles exclaimed vehemently, making a sharp gesture of denial with his hands. “No, of course not!” He fell silent again, before adding quietly “I merely wished to ascertain if it were true.”

“Ah. Well. Now you know,” Haytham looked at him expectantly, silently dismissing him.

“Yes, right,” Charles replied hastily, flushing again. “I’ll just ah...” quietly he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Haytham waited a few more moments before looking down at his lap. “I told you you were too loud last night,” he drawled smugly.

The boy on his knees underneath the desk could not reply with his mouth full, though he did bare his teeth in warning, making his father wince.

“How many times must I tell you to mind your teeth, child,” Haytham admonished the boy.

Connor just grinned up at him, eyes gleaming unrepentantly before refocusing his attention on getting the older man off, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit past his lips.

Now that there was no risk of discovery, he redoubled his efforts, sucking harder and using his tongue to lap at the sensitive flesh. His relentless teasing had already brought Haytham quite close to the edge so it wasn’t long before he was coming down his throat, Connor swallowing carefully. Licking his lips clean with a wicked look on his face, Connor tucked Haytham away and dutifully did up his pants before pushing himself up between Haytham’s legs and clambering into his lap.

“Well?” he demanded. “Was I good?”

Haytham chuckled, shifting Connor so he was facing forward, his back flat against his father’s chest. “Getting better,” he allowed, reaching down to undo Connor’s pants and free his own apparent arousal from its confines.

Connor squirmed impatiently in the man’s lap until at last he felt a confident hand wrap around his aching erection and begin to stroke.

The boy moaned breathily, letting his head fall back against Haytham’s shoulder. He had bared his neck in the process, so his father wasted no time in dropping soft kisses along the unprotected column of his throat.

Connor reached up behind him with one hand, pushing gently at Haytham’s head and urging him to turn so he could capture his mouth instead.

“Brat,” Haytham whispered, but acquiesced nonetheless, pressing his lips against Connor’s in a slow, sweet kiss.

“More,” Connor gasped, lips parted.  Haytham spent some time sucking on his lower lip until it was red and rosy, releasing it with a look of considerable satisfaction.  Connor was panting now, trying to buck into his father’s hand, so Haytham wrapped his unoccupied arm around Connor’s waist to hold him still.

He kissed him again, more hungrily this time, pleased when Connor pushed against his tongue and let it twine with his own.

“Dad,” Connor moaned against his mouth. “I-I’m-”

“Shh,” Haytham soothed him, pulling him back so he was leaning securely against him once more and kissing the top of his head. “Come for me now, there’s a good boy.”

Connor cried out, hips jerking as he spilled over his father’s hand.

Sinking back, he rested against Haytham’s strong frame, trying to catch his breath. Then he reached down and took Haytham’s soiled hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to lap up his release with his tongue.

“ _God_ ,” Haytham groaned at the sight, spent cock twitching as he watched his son’s clever little pink tongue lick up and down between his fingers. Letting go of his son’s waist, he turned him around and rearranged his loose limbs so Connor was straddling him instead, using one hand to lift his chin so he could kiss him fiercely.

Connor made quiet happy sounds against his mouth, lazy and sated, unresisting as Haytham pulled him close against him again.

Tucking his head under his chin, Connor was more than happy to curl up like an indolent housecat, barely paying attention as Haytham zipped up his pants for him.

Both of them now satisfied, Haytham returned his attention to his work, his fingers clicking diligently over his keyboard.

Connor decided to take a nap. His eyes slid shut as he relaxed, content in the knowledge that he was safe and secure in his father’s arms.

Haytham rolled his eyes as his son opted to fall asleep in his lap, but soon gave in to the urge to stroke his hair with one hand, continuing to type with the other.

It might yet be necessary for him to have words with Charles, but for now he meant to enjoy the peace and quiet.            


End file.
